


【GGAD】预言者

by nikkiyu0609



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiyu0609/pseuds/nikkiyu0609
Summary: 究竟是预言了结局，还是预言导致了结局？
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 16





	【GGAD】预言者

魔法只绽放于少数灵魂之中。而预言者则更是凤角麟毛，少数中的少数。

盖勒特·格林德沃是一名预言者。

在他八岁的时候做了一个梦，梦中漫天火光照亮了整个夜空，焦黑的树木燃起熊熊烈焰，跳动的明艳红色满布山野，尖叫声响彻山谷。

三天后，距离他家三十公里开外的山区发生了有记录以来最严重的山火，漫山遍野的青青茂林霎时间毁于点点火星。遇难者不计其数，整座城市都沉浸在悲伤里哀悼祈祷。

从那以后格林德沃还做过很多梦，有时是梦见隔壁家比自己年长五岁的男孩端着母亲做好的甜汤来敲他家的门，有时是梦见一只知更鸟死在自己卧室窗前，有时则是集市上被当场抓获的那个跛脚小偷。

总之这些梦往往没过几天，邻居男孩不耐烦地端着甜汤来敲门，清晨的窗口躺着一只刚刚死去的小鸟，帮家里跑腿的时候正好看见了那个挨打的跛脚汉。

年幼的格林德沃感觉很有趣，他从未对自己的能力感到害怕，无论是魔法还是那些能预言的梦境，他反而开始期待夜晚的来临。直到入学的年纪，他才终于在德姆斯特朗的学习中找到了与生俱来对魔法的天赋和热爱。

一位教授告诉他，预言者从古至今都十分罕见，甚至被一度认为已经灭绝，有记载的文献少之又少，他要好好珍惜也要小心谨慎运用自己的能力，预言就像一朵玫瑰花，带来馥郁芬芳的同时也会刺伤你的手指。

“可梦境并不受我控制，我该如何驾驭它？”

教授带他去了图书馆，翻出一本看上去仿佛落了几百年灰尘的书交给他，并说：“盖勒特，我对于预言者的了解并不算多，但你要谨记一句话‘永远不要预言自己’，否则那将是噩梦的开始。”

“对了，关于你刚才的问题，或许可以借助一些媒介来实现预言，比如……呃……像是水、烟雾、魔晶之类的东西？”

在古书的帮助引导下，格林德沃的潜心钻研愈见成效，现在他已经能够进行一些简单可控的预言，比如具体到某一天或者某个人。

“永远不要预言自己，否则那将是噩梦的开始。”

十五岁的格林德沃显然没有把这句话听进耳朵里，谁要是拥有这样的能力却能忍住不去用呢？

于是他对自己的第一个预言，烟雾缭绕之中，他看见自己被德姆斯特朗开除了。

好吧，果然不是什么好事。格林德沃耸耸肩没当回事，准确的说他现在正在研究的课题本身就已经超越了学校允许的范围。纵然是对黑魔法管理宽松的德姆斯特朗，也不会允许学生进行那样可怕的实验。

所以被开除的后果他早已有所准备，反而变得肆无忌惮起来。

终于在一年后，格林德沃因为违纪实验造成的严重后果被学校开除。那位曾经指导过他的教授临走前拽住他的胳膊，严肃而懊悔道：“或许我并不该给你那本书，盖勒特，你要记住我的忠告，永远不要对自己预言，未来是由你自己一手造成的。”

“的确是我一手造成的，预言只不过是让我提前了解未来，但还是谢谢您的引导，教授。”格林德沃倒是很轻松，收拾好行李就离开了校园。他的确没有什么留恋，未来的目标从来不是考进魔法部或者去做什么伟大学者。

格林德沃早有自己的计划。

那些计划也同样来源于另一个预言，另一个他对自己的预言。

仿佛回到了八岁的那个梦境――漫天的火光，翻滚的红色火海，明亮又艳丽得让人眼球发痛。他看见自己被红色包围、吞没，陷入无边窒息的黑暗中。

他得做些什么，坐以待毙可从来不是他的处事准则。

于是寻找死亡圣器的计划有了雏形，集齐三件死亡圣器的人就能掌握生死，成为死神的主人。

不得不说这个计划同样与格林德沃的一贯的信念相契合，他渴望一个由魔法主导的世界，一个自由解放平权的世界。巫师拥有珍贵的天赋，他们理应光明正大地生活在阳光下，而不是像现在一样被那些该死又愚蠢的保密条款束缚天性。

循着线索来到戈德里克山谷的姑婆家暂住，在那个金色的夏天里，他遇见了另一个男孩。

阿不思·邓布利多，一个为家庭所困的可怜男孩，他的天赋和才华强大如同自己，也本应更有一番作为。

格林德沃不由自主地被他吸引着，当然他也知道自己正深深吸引着对方。

他们有太多的共通点和对未来的美好憧憬，全都藏在那麦田埂边的浅水塘底，藏在供牧羊人休息的绿荫下，藏在傍晚虫蛙鸣唱声里，藏在旧鞋子侧面的点点泥巴和衬衫前襟的水渍里，藏在猫头鹰深夜叩响窗户送来的一封封信件里。

For the greater good.阿不思甚至给他们的计划想到一个如此绝妙的名字！

他们互相发誓永远不伤害对方，在盛夏午后金色谷仓里念下那句古老的咒语。

格林德沃的心在狂跳，他感觉自己从未如此清晰地看见了未来――由他和阿不思共同创造的美好世界，这比预言更让他感到兴奋和愉快，就像是胸口要长出一朵玫瑰花来，那感觉呼之欲出，在跳动的心口盛开出巨大的红色花朵。

有着同样明艳红色的短发男孩，他的面颊不知是因为兴奋还是夏日高温而泛红，他看向自己的眼神有些不安，但更多的是对他的渴求。

他渴求格林德沃带给他解脱，去实现那些伟大的梦想，而不是眼前看不到尽头的艰难生计。

格林德沃受不了这样的眼神，他情不自禁地凑近，再近一些，那双眼睛就会为他闭起，咫尺的嘴唇也会为他微微颤抖。

“我要带他走。”这是格林德沃吻上对方后的第一个念头，嘴唇相贴或许能更好的听见心声，话不用再绕个弯从耳朵进来，他真真切切听见男孩说道：“请带我走。”

“不行，你疯了吗阿不思？你哪儿也不能去，更不能带走安娜！”弟弟听了他们的计划却跳起脚来，积攒了许久的不满和抱怨脱口而出，他开始指责起哥哥的失责与冷漠。

“只有我们实现了‘更伟大的利益’，你们家的处境才不会这么难堪！你的妹妹才能有更好的生活，你懂不懂！”格林德沃为他的愚昧和阻挠生气，“何况我们会照顾好你妹妹。”

“他能照顾好安娜？他心里根本没这个家！”阿不福思矛头又转向了他。

争吵愈演愈烈，是谁气急先挥动了魔杖，本就困窘的家里顿时间乱成一团，阿利安娜因为哥哥们为自己吵架自责不已，手忙脚乱地想要劝阻。

混乱中不知是谁的魔咒击中了她，可怜的女孩倒在地上死去了。

阿不思双腿痉挛地跪倒在地，语无伦次地试图抱起妹妹，他绝望地抬起头看向格林德沃，又是那样让他无法承受的眼神。

格林德沃逃跑了。

回到姑婆家后一切依旧平静，好像又什么都没发生过，今晚阿尔还会如往常一样送来他的猫头鹰。但奇怪的耳鸣不断发声，轰隆隆敲打着耳膜，提醒他刚刚发生的事实。

格林德沃匆匆忙忙地和姑婆告别，他寻找死亡圣器的计划还没有进展，此刻却迫切地想要逃离这个夏天。

他还没来得及告诉阿不思预言者的事，以及自己曾预见过阿利安娜的死亡。

再后来事情朝着背离的方向一发不可收拾，格林德沃又预见了几次自己的覆灭，那团红色火焰背后逐渐显露出一个人影来，且一次比一次更加清晰。

他开始在全世界招兵买马，发展自己的信徒和部下。从格里戈维奇手里偷来的老魔杖无疑贡献巨大，曾经被麻瓜欺压伤害过的巫师们将他捧上神坛，无比虔诚地信仰这位黑魔王能给自己带来解脱――如同当年十七岁的那个红发男孩。

格林德沃朝自己的野心不断逼近，再到后来仿佛已经没有什么可以阻挡他的脚步，整个欧洲的魔法世界战乱不断，阴谋和恐怖袭击笼罩着大地。

他会成为有史以来第一个改变未来的预言者以及‘实现更伟大利益’的掌权人，他开始怨恨邓布利多，怨他违背了他们的誓言选择去和敌人们站在一边。

格林德沃想赢，他想看到阿不思·邓布利多后悔的脸。

预言中的人影也越来越清晰。

终于来到最后一战，格林德沃战场重逢故友，他红色的头发已经长的很长了，为了战斗高高束起，依旧是那样明亮艳丽的红，就像他颇有天赋的精妙魔法一般。

“你终于肯来见我了，阿不思。”格林德沃勾起嘴角，他不知道自己接下来要说的事会引起对方什么样的反应，这倒是让他有点期待。

“我想你应该见过克雷斯登了，怎么样？再次见到妹妹的感觉？虽然他是个男孩。”

“默默然的力量是不是让你吃了不少苦头？也不枉我费尽心思将他送到你面前。”

“如果当初没有你那个愚蠢的弟弟，或许我们早就可以借阿利安娜的默默然实现更伟大的利益了。”

邓布利多的眼睛猛然瞪大，他不可置信地看着他，过了一会又自嘲地笑起来。 

接着他面无表情地举起魔杖，眼神混浊却坚定。

预言中的场景无比清晰，魔杖搅动的红色火焰在互相撕扯翻滚，漫天遍野的哀嚎，仿佛承载着一位巫师积压多年悲愤和哭泣。

最终红色火海吞噬了蓝色烈焰，格林德沃的老魔杖从掌中脱离，一时间很多人涌上前来将他压倒在地。

“哈哈哈。”格林德沃却大笑起来，“看看吧！阿不思，只有我能创造你！只有我能解脱你！看看你惊人的力量，你应该感到后悔！”

红发巫师看着他迟迟没有说话，眼神平静又悲伤。

再后来的事大家都知道了，黑魔王被众人关进了高塔，用余生赎罪。救世主把自己关进了学校，用余生赎罪。

一年又一年过去了，格林德沃不再经常被人提起，邓布利多的教书生活也过的风平浪静。

他在学校是一名和蔼的令人敬仰的教授，后来又当上了校长，倍受同事和学生的喜爱，亲弟弟却总是对他横眉竖眼。

他告诉莉塔“让自己释怀永远不算太晚，坦白也是一种解脱。悔恨伴随了我的一生，不要让它也成为你的。”

他也教导哈利“爱能拯救我们。”

尽管他自己直到生命的尽头，也没能学会跟自己和解。

再到后来又出现了一个黑魔王，曾经的救世主年事已高，新的救世主资历尚浅，他殚精竭虑地安排了一切，在高塔之上坠落下最后一段人生。

霍格沃兹被魔杖点亮的那个夜晚，凤凰久久地盘旋在空中哀鸣，夜里疾风争前抢后地奔向远方，给遥远的高塔监狱送去一首挽歌。

老囚徒闭上眼睛，他终究没有成为死神的主人。面对死亡，再强大的巫师也无能为力。他突然理解了老教授的警告――永远不要预言自己。

未来是你自己一手造成的，预言或许也是诱因之一。

伏地魔的到来也是意料之中的事，为了爱也好，为了忏悔也好，他只盼着这永无天日的四方天地快些倒塌。

大难不死的男孩又逃过了一次劫难，两个白胡子老头也终于在国王十字车站重逢。

时间已经过去太久了，久到他最后见到的那头红色长发已变成花白，久到他自己的牙齿都脱落的没剩几颗。

巫师的一生太长了，十六岁的夏天又短的摸不着尾巴，沉进生命的长河里一下子就不见了。

格林德沃坐在车站长椅上，皱着眉唠叨些有的没的，其实是他不知道该说些什么。身边的人一直静静地坐着不讲话，真搞不懂几十年没见面了，他一句话都没有要说给自己听的吗？

“盖勒特……”邓布利多终于开口了：“哈利说你没有告诉伏地魔老魔杖的下落？”

“……嗯”

又是一阵沉默，格林德沃看见他的手指不自觉敲打着膝盖就知道他又在想事了，这是阿不思从年轻的时候就有的习惯。

“还有一件事，阿尔。”格林德沃抱着手不太自在地向后靠了靠，道：“其实当初我要你带上你妹妹走，也不只是为了她的默默然，准确地说那个时候我还不知道默默然除了闯祸之外有什么其他作用。”

只是他预见了女孩的死亡，所以才提议把她带在身边，他不想看见阿不思那样痛苦和绝望的神情。

正如同当初如果没有预见自己被开除，第一次因为黑魔法被院长警告的时候他或许就会收敛一些；如果没有预见自己在牢房里被囚禁的余生，他会许不会对死亡圣器那么执着。

因果循环，预言自己就是噩梦的开始。

邓布利多沉思了很久，长长地叹了口气，伸出手拍了拍他手背。

列车就快要进站了，已经能听到远方的鸣笛。

预言者却摒弃了他的天赋，跟着另一位老者慢悠悠登上了向前的火车。

（完）


End file.
